


But No One Came

by Puppdere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Other, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, build up to angst, mention of ghostbur, mention of ranboo, mentions of tubbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppdere/pseuds/Puppdere
Summary: “Clarity washed over Tommy, and he realized the person he thought of as a friend, never truly cared about him at all. As he realized this was all a trick, his grip strengthened on his compass and he finally found the strength to scream.YOU CALLED OUT FOR TUBBO, BUT HE DIDN’T COME.”—————————————————My take on the death of Tommy Innit, I tried being as canon compliant as plausible.If you like this feel free to talk to me about it on my twitter, puppdere.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	But No One Came

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :) Comment your thoughts!   
> Edit: My friend helped me with the structure so this would be easier to read, sorry to the people who read this unedited.

**Tommy laid in his bed, doing what he's seemed to do so often now, yearning.**

It was dawn and the mobs surrounding his white shabby tent sounded as intense as the gut wrenching feeling he had that persisted almost consistently. 

Tommy felt frozen and damp clothes hung on his body, his shoeless feet hung off his bed, his arms were held close to his chest and gripped his compass and only a small tattered blanket covered him.

The young boy hadn't slept in what felt like ages, he honestly just couldn't, he didn't have the time.

He was busy, staring at the roof of his tent and thinking.

This morning, Tommy couldn't help but think about his party (the one no one attended), and how he ever so longed for just one good day.

He used to have so many, even the war he fought in felt better then this, at least then people he loved were on his side, at least then he had Tubbo.

Tommy found himself constantly thinking of Tubbo, the one who cast him away, the one who dared to call him _ selfish,  _ the one he had once considered his  _ closest friend.  _ Tommy longed for him so much to the point that it hurt, even if he had done him wrong, Tommy wanted him so badly he felt himself start to hallucinate Tubbo visiting him, something Tommy needed even if he knew it was  _ unrealistic _ . He had felt himself give up on Tubbo, he thought the process would be slow at least, but he lost faith the moment Tubbo didn't come to see where he was cast off to, the moment when Tubbo didn't say goodbye.

Tommy wonders if Tubbo regrets what he did, he hopes he does, but doesnt let himself dare dwell on it, he knew Dream wouldn't like it.

Dream, the man who was now his  _ only friend,  _ the only person who truly cared for Tommy. Tommy knew Dream wasn't lying when he had said he was there for him, as he showed every sign that pointed to this. Dream visited him, didn't he? Dream saw him every day, he kept him company, he clothed him, let him use his things and when no one came, Dream did. Dream was always there and he was the perfect person to cling unto, the perfect person to call his  _ buddy. _

Dream has been kind recently, and honest too. Although his words were not ones he’s ever wanted to hear, they were ones he needed to hear, and they started to be oddly comforting.

“ _ It’s not like they want you anyway, Tommy.” _

_ “I’m your only friend, Tommy.” _

Tommy wore a weak smile on his face and he squeezed his dull eyes shut, he wanted to stop thinking of Dream and just be with him instead.

Luckily for the blonde, morning had just come, and it was a new day. 

**“Good morning, Tommy.”**

Tommy exhaled, ripping his light blanket off his body and slinking off his bed, his shoeless feet touching the wooden floor. He shuddered at the feeling and frowned at the events he anticipated. He knew what would happen next would be his fault, his and only his.

Tommy stood, lowering his head and grabbing a stick,

“Hey buddy.” He tried to make his voice as peppy as possible and quickly walked out his tent.

Tension arose, and Dream towered over the teen, his mask smiling at Tommy and his voice gruff,

“How are you Tommy?”

“No need for small talk big man, just make the goddamn hole.” There was hostility behind his voice and Dream gave out short faux laugh,

“No need to be rude Tommy, you know I have to do it, it's for your own good.”

The older put his gloved hand on the youngers torn shirt and the other felt his own body tense,

“But, i'm not going to make you put your stuff in a hole again Tommy, in fact, i have a gift for you!”

Dream sounded soft and excited and Tommy's dull eyes widened and shimmered, a smile plastering his face,

“Really big D? What is it?!”

“I told you not to call me that, Tommy,” Dream ignored the boy's question and sighed, searching his inventory for an non enchanted trident, replacing his shield with it in his left hand.

“Here, a trident, I know how much you liked using one last time.”

Though the memory of the last time he handled a trident was painful, Tommy thanked Dream profusely, giving him a tight and short hug and Dream hesitated to hug back. Tommy pretended not to notice.

After he calmed down, Tommy was left confused,

“Hey man, why’re you being all nice and shit today?”

Dream scoffed, his tone defensive,

“What d’ya mean, I'm always nice Tommy, in fact I have another gift.”

Tommy raised his left brow and smirked, choosing to believe what Dream had said (it was plausible that he was just blind and couldn't recognize how nice Dream truly was).

By now they had moved to the prime log, crouching on logs placed down and staring at each other in a newfound state of togetherness and silence, Tommy’s hand that had once held a stick now holding Dream’s gifted trident. 

**Dream decided to break the silence.**

“You have a jukebox, right?”

Tommy felt his heart pound against his chest and let his thoughts wander to nonsensical fantasies of what was to happen,

“Yes, of course I do dickhead.”

Dream smiled underneath his mask and silently retrieved a disc from his inventory.

“You know how I'm your only friend Tommy, right?”

Tommy gave a slight smile and a slow nod,

“Well because of that, I decided that as your friend we should have a  _ thing _ together, you know, something close to us both.” Dream's voice was soothing and Tommy closed his eyes.

“I finally obtained another disc, one I know you like,”

Tommy inhaled sharply, his heart racing a mile per second, opening his eyes to stare at Dream as he paused for dramatic effect,

“Pigstep.”

Tommy was afraid he would burst from excitement and he couldn't help but crouch up in down, shaking his head slightly, his voice wavering the teen questioned the older,

“Are you serious? Can we listen to it right now, please?!”

Dream chuckled and got off his log, destroying it and towering over Tommy, who stared at him in wonder,

“Come on, lets get your jukebox.”   
“It's already on me dumbarse, we can just listen to it here.”

Dream shrugged and put the disc in his off hand as Tommy stood, shakingly retrieving his jukebox from his inventory, putting his trident away in the process and placing the jukebox down next to the prime log.

“Put it in, put it in!” 

“Be patient Tommy, don't act ungrateful.”

Tommy’s shoulders drooped and he went silent, his eyes averting to stare at the disc in Dreams hand. 

Dream sighed and put Pigstep in the jukebox, placing a hand on Tommys head as the younger stared at it, a smile gracing his face as he hummed and his head swirled with thoughts and overwhelmedness.

“This reminds me of Techno,”

Dream tensed and hummed along,

“I miss him, even if i fucking hate him. I miss his stupid weird noises.”

Dream snatched his hand away from Tommys head,

“That's silly Tommy, don't waste time missing him when he doesn't miss you,”

Tommy no longer felt excited and he felt himself feel regret.

“This song isn't supposed to remind you of him, i'm your friend here Tommy, not him.”

Dream put emphasis on his next words,

“It's just you and me Tommy, this is our disc now.”

Tommys head pounded and he sat on the grass, fighting tears and forcing a chuckle,

“Your right Dream, I'm sorry.”   
Dream sighed and sat down next to him, putting his hand back on Tommys head, ruffling his hair a bit.

Tommy's voice wavered, “It's just you and me, i know no one cares but you Dream, so thank you for that big man.”

Tommy knew he had no one to depend on, no one who cared for him, and when they said they did he couldn't believe them, only Dream seemed to truly  _ care,  _ Ranboo or Ghostbur. Ghostbur was dead and Ranboo was using and lying to him, Tommy let him but he knew the truth and he’d tell it to Ranboo over and over again, no matter what that stupid hybrid said. 

The older hummed and sat up once again, taking Pigstep out of Tommys jukebox, placing it in his inventory and extending a hand towards the sitting boy,

“Come on, we can go to your screaming place. You’ll be happier there.”

Tommy took the gloved hand and used it to pull himself up, looking up at Dream and giving him a weak smile. He already felt happy but agreed anyways, seeing that he had no choice but to. He knew he didn't have very long, he could feel his shirt almost rip completely, he could see his eyes lose their blue and he could watch his health bar go dangerously low consistently, but he didn't seem to care anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore, or at least that's what he believed.

Tommy and Dream walked in silence towards the nether portal, and he relished in the feeling he had when he stood in it, Dream coming in after him. 

Tommy put a fire resistance potion in his hand and gripped it, something Dream noticed as they traversed to Tommy's screaming path. 

As they arrived Dream suggested he would hold onto it, as Tommy wouldn't need it,

“I’ll protect you Tommy, don't worry.” The blond was bewildered by this, but complied, his trust in Dream strong today. 

Tommy walked down his screaming path, ignoring the pit beneath him and the heat surrounding him, going to the ledge and just stared,

“I don't think I can scream today, Dream. I feel,”

Tommy inhaled and Dream walked down the path as well, staying a bit behind,

“Good today, thanks to you.” 

The blond ignored Dream's silence and envisioned Tubbos face in the pit, causing him to place the compass that reminded him in his off hand and a picture of Tubbo in his other.

“You reckon I should just throw this shit into the lava dream?”

**And with that, Dream decided it was time to break Tommy.**

“Tommy.” Dream’s voice was chilling and the younger looked up from the bubbling lava and his dull eyes bore into Dream’s mask.

“Forget about that, do you remember when I said it wasn't your time to die yet, when was that? Like the first time we came here?” 

Tommys face paled and he simply shrugged, gripping his compass,

“I don't remember shit, bitch.” 

Dream chuckled, “Well, I was thinking about that time, and your response.”

He mimicked Tommy, “It's never my time to die.”

Tommy wondered if Dream was smiling under his cracked mask.

“And well, I’d like to think there was a lot of emphasis on the word  _ yet _ .”

Tommy didn't bother to react, he was beginning to understand where this was going and he didn't know how to fight it.

Dream continued on, “I think I can help you Tommy-”

“I just want to go home,” Tommy sighed, regretting asking if he should destroy his compass and picture of Tubbo, “I know you're my friend and I'm grateful but, I just want Tubbo now.”

The only person Tommy considered a friend crouched down and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, playing with a rip on his shirt. Tommy started to sweat.

“Why do you want to go so bad? I don't think anyone would care if you came back, and I thought you liked being with me.” 

Tommys words betrayed what he’s previously thought,

“Maybe Tubbo does, I know it's unrealistic but-”

Dream tensed and cut Tommy off, choosing his next words carefully,

“Don't you remember? Tubbo broke his compass,”

Tommy inhaled sharply,

“On purpose.”

Tension arose and Tommy went silent.

“As I was saying, I know a way that can help, a way that you’ll forget this all and no longer be exiled.” 

Tommys head drooped and stared into the lava once again, muttering,

“And how's that?” 

“Well, you know Ghostbur, right?”

Tommys stomach dropped, he knew it would come to this.

Dream didn't wait for a response, he had to be quick,

“I had an idea, Ghostbur seems so happy, doesn't he?”

“I want you to be happy Tommy, and you know I can't lift your exile anytime soon, and by the time we could even  _ consider  _ doing so, I'm afraid you would be dead, and not on your own terms.”

“This is your own decision Tommy, this is a suggestion more than anything, but I truly believe this could help you.”

As Dream finished his monologue, Tommy began to shake, muttering curses to himself. 

He simply sat there, gripping his compass so hard that his hands went red, and he wondered if they'd permanently be like that after his death. 

“Are you sure i'll come back, just like Wilbur did?”

Dream sighed in relief, content things were going his ways,

“I am absolutely certain Tommy, and when you do come back, i'll be here, and maybe,”

Dream rose his voice,

“Just maybe, Tubbo will want to be with you again. I think that's a lot to look forward to, Tommy.”

No wonder Dream was so nice today, he was preparing the boy for this. Tommy couldn't help but feel grateful. He pondered on Dreams words for a good 10 minutes, 10 minutes that sat in silence and let their tension build. Tommy didn't see a better outcome out of his situation, he was lucky dream was being so helpful in the first place, if it wasn't for him we would have given up half a week into his exile. Tommy didn't consider this giving up, he didn't want to live in the first place, but at least taking his life would be on better terms, at least he’d have something to look forward to. All thanks to Dream, the man who only wanted what was best for him, the man who knew best.

**Tommy made up his mind.**

The boy broke the tension,

“Okay Dream, i've made up my mind.”

Dream hummed in anticipation,

“I'll do it, I’ll jump off this very ledge if it means I'll get to see Tubbo again.”

“Good, you're a smart kid Tommy. You do realize you have to do it right now though, right?”

Tommy went rigid and he felt like his head would burst,

“Can I at least go farm some primes before I do then, Dream?”

The older man grit his teeth and spoke, his voice demanding obedience,

“No, Tommy, you will do it  _ now.” _

Tommy stood, not daring to utter another word and Dream did as well. Tommy clung unto his compass as if his life depended on it.

The boy with a teeny bit of hope hugged the man he considered his savior and only friend for as long as possible until Dream shoved him off him, pushing him off the ledge in the process, knocking the wind out of Tommys lungs and not giving him another second to think.

As Tommy fell for what felt like ages, the boys' ever so eventful life flashed before his eyes, Tommy came across a memory, one his friend who pushed him off (the very ledge he had once stopped him from jumping off) the one where he saw him at his angriest,

“... _ I dont give a fuck about anything actually, I care about your discs...” _

Clarity washed over Tommy, and he realized the person he thought of as a friend, never truly cared about him at all. As he realized this was all a trick, his grip strengthened on his compass and he finally found the strength to scream.

**YOU CALLED OUT FOR TUBBO, BUT HE DIDN'T COME.**


End file.
